Paz versão curta
by traduzindo
Summary: Angst.


- Logo teremos ajuda, você vai ver! Teremos.. cinqüenta bruxos do nosso lado e depois enfrentaremos Voldemort frente-a-frente.

- Não seja ingênuo, Sirius. Cinqüenta homens? Sério? E depois?

Sirius encarou Remus um tanto surpreso. O outro continuou:

- Você o mata, logo vem outro igual a ele, e outro e mais outro. Vocês estão... Nós estamos perdidos.

Remus deixou de encarar o moreno a sua frente e continuou andando, e falando.

- Voldemort tem apoio e planos. Vocês precisam de comida e remédios. Você deveria-

- Cuidar de você?

Sirius já estava sem paciência. Gritou enquanto observava o castanho parar de andar e voltando até sua frente.

- Nunca pedi nada para você. Você não me deve nada, ok, Black?

- Então, por que todo esse drama? Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Estou todo sujo, suado, não tomo banho há dias me escondendo dos comensais.

Seu pé direito tremia graças ao seu nervosismo.

- Eu... Se você me amasse, Sirius.- deu mais uns passos se aproximando do outro rapaz. - Se me amasse não teria me metido nessa merda toda, não estaria se arriscando.

Lágrimas.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas eu te amo e estamos em guerra, Remus... Isso aqui é o resultado de nossas vidas. Ninguém meteu ninguém aqui. Isso aqui é o resultado de uma história longa. Ninguém está a salvo...

Remus encarou a neve começando a cair a sua volta.

- Esta é uma causa perdida.

- Vou ficar e pronto. Isso aqui é por tudo que idealizamos.

- Não; eu.. Eu não vou deixar. - o encarou com os olhos fundos. - Não vou deixá-lo, não posso te ver se destruindo.. por favor.

O homem de cabelos castanhos abraçou o indomável, na verdade o agarrou. Os braços apertando os de Sirius contra seu próprio corpo.

- Desculpe. - choramingou. Choramingou até perder forças e cair de joelhos no chão, ainda envolvido pelo outro.

- Tudo bem, Padfoot.. tudo bem. - suspirou forte fechando os olhos e acolhendo mais o moreno.

Remus já calara então. Sabia que Sirius realmente acreditava na Ordem.

Se levantaram e foram até a casa secreta onde ficava a Sede. Agora vazia. Não demorou muito para eles fazerem amor ali mesmo.

Ele acompanharia Sirius, o apoiaria. Ele era seu apoio.

Dois dias depois, ao sair sozinho até o centro de Londres apareceram comensais. O pressionaram contra a parede de um beco. Ofegava. As varinhas estavam pressionadas contra seus punhos, coxas e rosto. Imóvel e ameaçado. Sem poder pensar, tremendo até o último fio de cabelo, prometeu trabalhar para eles.

A voz sussurrada com raiva em seu ouvido não saia de sua cabeça.

"Nós o mataremos. O mataremos se você voltar a ajudar os traidores. Essa é tua última chance. Nós o mataremos sob tortura na sua frente, Lupin. E será sua culpa."

Não respondia mais os chamados de qualquer pessoa, incluindo Sirius. Sumira do mapa. Morava entre comensais da morte em uma casa imensa no meio do nada em lugar nenhum. Ele não sabia de nada e não se atrevia a perguntar onde estavam. Não se atrevia a perguntar nada. Seu trabalho era apenas o de chantagem, o de permanecer como um serviçal mudo. Era um excelente medi-bruxo e curava todos da trupe. Admitia, ele entendia do assunto. E se odiava por isso também.

- Desculpe acordá-lo tão cedo, Lupin, mas acho que precisamos de você. - um comensal o levou até um celeiro. Sirius Black estava jogado no chão, sentado, na verdade. Segurava seu punho junto ao peito. Estava visivelmente quebrado.

- Dê seu jeito de arrumar isso. Preciso que ele fique inteiro para recomeçar o interrogatório. - Voldemort bradou antes de sair do local com os comensais atrás de si.

- Por Merlin. - Remus se ajoelhou apressado ao lado de Sirius. Tremia como nunca. - O que fizeram com você? - segurou a mão do outro, a puxando para si.

- É bom tê-lo por perto, Doutor. Eu.. falei muito pouco... Mas falei.

- Me desculpe, por favor.

- Mate-me. - gaguejava. Remus engoliu a seco o encarando. - Mate-me agora, por favor.

Lupin pegou a maleta branca que estava num canto da casa, a abriu.

- Eu- eu quase consegui, viu, Rem?

Remus apenas chorava. Estava orgulhoso por tudo aquilo. Estava orgulhoso pelo seu soldado, orgulhoso por poder ajudá-lo. Sorriu tristemente enquanto colocava um soro letal na seringa.

Sirius o encarava o encorajando e sorrindo sem alguns dentes.

Remus agora segurava a injeção em sua mão direita trêmula. A agulha apontava a veia central do braço ensagüentado. Sentiu a mão máscula do moreno sobre a sua. A mão o forçou a injetar a agulha ali e o veneno em seguida. Sirius soltou a mão lupina ainda mais trêmula após tirar a agulha do braço amado.

Abraçou o homem carinhosamente, deitando-se em cima dele. Continuou chorando desconsolado enquanto ouvia o coração do outro desacelerando lentamente. Decidiu limpar os cortes do moreno. Passava um pano úmido delicadamente em seu rosto, seu peito...

- O-obrigado, meu anjo. Estou sentindo meu corpo formigar.

Remus soluçou debilmente alto e forte.

- É.. Está quase acabando. Você conseguiu. Não sentirás mais dor.

A mão de Sirius pendeu para o lado. Estava feito. Remus afagou a cabeça do outro em seu peito. Chorou baixinho nos cabelos longos de Sirius Black.

Os comensais voltaram com Voldemort. O observaram se afastar do corpo de Sirius.

- O que você fez? - Voldemort estava furioso.

- Está morto. - conferia um comensal.

- Por que fez isso?

- Era a única coisa que eu podia fazer.

- Não.. poderias ter me obedecido.

- Eu poderia, mas não o fiz.

- Teria sido melhor para você... Não entendo. Por que você não me obedeceu?

- Porque.. obedecer por obedecer, assim, sem pensar.. só pessoas como você podem fazê-lo, _Lord_.

Remus parou de encará-lo, pegou sua maleta de medi-bruxo e se retirou do recinto. A chuva ainda não parava. Ele viu que Voldemort o seguia. Fechou os olhos enquanto caminhava vagarosamente para longe.

[flashback]

As mãos calorosas e macias de Sirius cobriram seu rosto.

- Eu prefiro você com suas cicatrizes. Não gosto de quando você as esconde com feitiços.

- Mas é preciso cobrir minhas cicatrizes. Ninguém deve saber que sou um lobisomem e por isso me machuco.

- Não gosto, você parece normal.

Remus sorriu maroto para os olhos acinzentados próximos dos seus. Seu menino o beijou.

[/flashback]

Desfez o feitiço para cobrir suas cicatrizes. Sorriu.

- Avada kedavra! - ouviu de longe.

Caiu mole no chão. Ficariam juntos, afinal. Estava tudo em paz.


End file.
